Amber Clark
Amber Clark is a eighteen year old, pureblood Slytherin and a member of the Dark Arts Society. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Amber Melissa Clark was born on March 28 to Bryson and Jana Clark. Jana and Bryson were both former Slytherins that had met in their third year at Hogwarts and had started dating at the end of their fifth year. After graduating, they decided to get married and they moved to a large mansion in England. A year or so later, Amber was born. Both Bryson and Jana's families were very rich, so the Clarks had a very comfortable life style, especially with Jana's high-place job in the Ministry of Magic. Amber's parents were both very proud of their pureblood status and enjoyed informing other wizards of that status. Growing up, Amber always got what she wanted and loved having the money and status to show off to her other friends. Her parents hired one of the finest wizard tutors in the world to teach Amber both muggle topics and magical subjects. Amber hated learning though and always found ways to hide from her tutor or fake sickness so that she wouldn't have to go. When she was forced to go though, she never listened to the teacher and instead plotted ways to get rid of him. She never got in trouble with her parents though, because Amber had perfected her innocent face and they wouldn't believe that their daughter would do such things. Amber didn't have many close friends growing up because her parents mostly kept her isolated, but she didn't mind that to much because she loved sneaking into forbidden places and companions would only hinder her. When Amber turned eleven, she was unsurprised to find a magnificent owl waiting at her bedroom window with a letter tied around its foot. The day after receiving her acceptance letter, she and her father traveled to Diagon Alley to purchase her supplies while her mother was at work. A few months later she boarded the Hogwarts Express and traveled to Hogwarts. Once there, she was quickly sorted into Slytherin, which she had been hoping for because her parents had been in that house. She felt at home with the Slytherins and felt like they accepted her for who she was. Eventually, Amber heard about a group that most of the Slytherins were joining, the Dark Arts Society. She quickly joined the group and absolutely loves learning all the spells that they would never get to learn otherwise. Personality Amber cares a lot about her pureblood status and nearly everyone that she talks to is aware of her magical status. Amber can be a bit rude and stuck-up at times and has no problem ignoring or tuning out someone or something that she doesn't want to hear. Amber is used to getting whatever she wants and will get angry when she doesn't Looks Amber has long, beautiful, blond hair and pretty blue eyes. She is very beautiful and cares a lot about her appearance. Wand Amber's wand is made of maple wood and is eleven inches long. Its core is dragon heartstring. Alliances *Any member of DAS Enemies *Muggleborns and Halfbloods *Anyone who hates Slytherins Abilities/Traits *Amber is a Slytherin *Amber is a Pureblood *Both of Amber's parents were Slytherins *Amber is very sly and sneaky *Amber is very rich Gallery 9417173569 73f62a331d z.jpg Amber4.jpg 9417173781 35a15bd1e0 z.jpg Amber3.jpg Emilia-mccarthy-48.jpg MD Emilia McCarthy.jpg Amber2.jpg Emilia-McCarthy-2.jpg Emilia-McCarthy.jpg Emilia-mccarthy1-640x427.jpg MV5BNDkwNTI4MjM2NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzQwMjE2OQ@@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg MV5BMjM0MDcyMDc5MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDI2OTE3OQ@@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg MV5BMTQ2NDU5NTI3MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODg1OTE3OQ@@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg MV5BMTg5NjI3MjEyOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTczNzMwMjE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg MV5BMjI5NTgyMjM1OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTY3MzUyMDE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg MV5BMjA4NjAxMTI5NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTk0Njk1MTE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg Emilia-mccarthy-1.jpg Emilia-McCarthy-S.Markus-Mathurin-7.jpg 600full-emilia-mccarthy.jpg 9.jpg 10.jpg bunks-emilia-mccarthy.jpg bunks-emilia-mccarthy-2.jpg emilia-mccarthy-45.jpg emilia-mccarthy-46.jpg emilia-mccarthy-36.jpg emilia-mccarthy-34.jpg emilia-mccarthy-12.jpg emilia-mccarthy-9.jpg Category:Female Category:JordynPallas Category:Slytherin Category:Student Category:British Category:Pureblood Category:DAS member Category:Eighteen Category:Seventh Year